


The Colliding Of Words

by Bestdressed_Is_Amazing_96



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestdressed_Is_Amazing_96/pseuds/Bestdressed_Is_Amazing_96
Summary: Just as life settled down in Camp Half-Blood enough to go back to school, Percy and his friends notice the new kids seem almost inhuman. What do they do when they see  the new kids fighting an empousa with what looks like superhuman powers?-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Life in the Lost Cities has been better after the neverseen was defeated. But, battle scars remain  and Sophie  can't forget everything, even if she just looks at a Prattles Pin she has flashbacks of her human family surrounded with everblaze. So when the Council tells them they want Sophie and her friends to go to the Forbidden Cities , she gladlys accepts the offer to escape to New York as teens. But when  a group of kids see them fighting what Sophie thinks is an empousa, her plans to relax go up into smoke.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker
Kudos: 13





	The Colliding Of Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fanfiction! I don't own Percy Jackson or Keeper Of The Lost Cities! And I update very slowly so read at your own risk!

Percy POV

Life was good, no big prophecies and most certainly no annoying goddesses *cough* Hera *cough*. But of course something had to go wrong. After defeating Gaea Chiron even said it would be safe enough to go to Goode High with Annabeth and everyone else.Then Leo somehow died then came back and found Ogygia, the island no one can find more then one time and rescued Calypso.

So to sum it up nothing bad had happened in a looooooong time. And since nothing was going wrong we all somehow thought maybe we won't be bothered anymore.

Now that I think about it , I don't think we'll ever be left alone and live a normal life.

So here we are on the first day of high school thinking we'll have a normal life with no more monsters(well maybe once in a while) or earth mother enemies.

"Aren't you excited Seaweed Brain?"Annabeth wondered as she tugged on my hand as if asking me to go faster. "I even heard we'll get to show around a group of new kids! I really hope they're nice, but I guess you can't decide what they're like."

I laughed at Annabeth's optimism," Wow! Who are you and what did you do with Annabeth?'' For that I got a punch on the arm.

"What's wrong with being optimistic?''

"Nothing, it's just the quest seemed to change you. In a good way", I added when she raised an eyebrow. I sighed imagining going to New Rome for college with Annabeth. Now I was excited.

"Look, we're here!" Annabeth said as I snapped out of my daze.

"Hi! I've missed you!" exclaimed Piper while I noticed her holding Jason's hand, she saw me looking and blushed. But Piper being Piper made her comment, "So how's it going in Percabeth Land?"

"U-ummmm, good?" Piper smiled knowingly.

"Anyways I wonder what the new kids will be like,'' Annabeth said, saving me and her from any more questions about that stuff.

"I don't know what to expect," Jason told us.

"Yea," everyone agreed.

Then a group of kids that looked like models came in. "I think that's them," someone said, but I wasn't paying attention.

Something about them seemed off, the blond girl at the front eyes darted around looking for a threat and one of her hands rubbed her wrist like how my hand instinctively went to Riptide. And I didn't seem to be the only one who noticed it, I saw Annabeth looking intently at the blond girl. I could tell she also thought something was different.

As they got closer I heard them speaking what sounded like babbles.

Okay something about them was really really different.

"Uhh, hi we're new I think you're supposed to show us around?" I felt my face flush. Ugh I really hate ADHD sometimes.

"Yea sorry, I'm Percy this is my girlfriend"-

"Annabeth, this is Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Calypso." Annabeth finished for me. "And you are?"

The blond girl pointed to a guy with teal eyes ,"This is Fitz"- she pointed to a girl that also had teal eyes, "Biana, Tam"- a guy with bangs that had silver tips, "Linh"- she also had silver tips,they looked like twins, "Keefe"- a guy with messy blond hair and a confident smirk, "and Dex," a guy who had strawberry blond hair.

"Hey! Why am I always last?" I think Deck said. (Sorry I just had to.)

"Sorry Dex, oh and I'm Sophie," the blond girl said.

"So where are you from?" Annabeth asked.

"San Diego" Sophie answered her.

"What's it like there?"

"Polluted."

"Oh, what grade are you guys going into?" I said, wondering if we would be in the same class.

"Fitz, Keefe, and me are Seniors and Biana, Tam, Linh, and Dex are Juniors." Sophie told us. Okay so me, and the 7 were in the same grade with Sophie, Fitz, and Keefe.

"Why do you rub your wrist?" I heard Leo say trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Sophie flinched and her face hardened. Gosh I really wanted to hit Leo right now. I mean we were just getting along and Leo had to ruin it by asking a personal question.Count on Leo to make an awkward situation even more awkward.

Sophie saw us glaring at Leo and her expression softened, "It's okay it's just kinda personal." 

Riiiiiiiiing!!

I sighed in relief. "I guess I'll see you later!"


End file.
